mlp_gameloftfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Archivo:Twilight Sparkle, Big Macintosh y Bon Bon en la Vagoneta GAMELOFT My Little Pony Friendship is Magic
Description SUBSCRIBE - SUSCRÍBETE: https://goo.gl/zYofYc ¿Cómo Jugarlo?: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z4hYtslvlQE Partida Completa: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n-vTQZfKx3o Frases de Twilight Sparkle/Twilight Sparkle's phrases: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J79miMDi4kc English Version/Versión en Inglés: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1RK8h1MPAmQ Twilight Sparkle, Big Macintosh y Bon Bon en el Mini Juego de la Vagoneta. Mi Pequeño Pony: La Magia de la Amistad de @Gameloft - Más ponis y juegos la próxima vez, comenta tu favorita o favorito y quizás sean los o las siguiente. Twilight Sparkle, Big Mc Intosh and Sweetie Drops in the Minecart Mini Game. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic of @Gameloft. More ponies and games at next time, comment your favorite ponies and maybe she, he or they will be the next ones. Añádeme para jugar - Add me to play: c3959cc Añade amigos para jugar, encuentra recetas de tótems y comparte con más jugadores en - Add friends to play, find totems and share recipes with more players: https://www.facebook.com/groups/mlpgame https://www.facebook.com/mlpfimla Follow me on the networks - Sígueme en las redes: Facebook (Hangouts Group - Grupo de Hangouts): https://www.facebook.com/groups/ANNHELive Twitter: https://twitter.com/ANNHELUZ Deviant Art: https://annhe.deviantart.com Google : https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/108158926586804241111/108158926586804241111 Facebook (Fan Page - Página de Fans): https://www.facebook.com/ANNHErelatos Formative Channel - Canal Formativo: http://goo.gl/jntcmL Friki Channel - Canal Friki: http://goo.gl/V0nn14 Crónicas de Yutubi: https://goo.gl/zR7c5S Marvel: Avengers Alliance Live: https://www.youtube.com/channel/SWb_7l8grF3xs - Vídeo realizado con fines comunicacionales y/o de entretenimiento. Video made for purposes of communication and/or entertainment. - Idea, narración y edición por mi (ANNHE Nobrony.). Idea, gameplay and editing by me (ANNHE Nobrony.). - Todo el material usado es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. All material used are property of their respective owners. - "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" es propiedad de Hasbro ©. "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" is owned by Hasbro ©. - Vídeo juego desarrollado por Gameloft - Video game developed by Gameloft. - Partida filmada mediante Mobizen - Gameplay filmed using Mobizen. My Little Pony es propiedad de Hasbro. My Little Pony is the property of Hasbro. All characters and music reserved to their appropriate owners. This video is only for entertainment. My Little Pony™ is owned by Hasbro. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic produced by Hasbro Studios Copyright © Hasbro. Channel: https://www.youtube.com/user/HasbroStudiosShorts Gameloft: https://www.gameloft.com https://www.youtube.com/user/gameloft https://plus.google.com/ Gameloft https://www.facebook.com/Gameloft https://twitter.com/gameloft Página Oficial del Juego - Official Page of Game: https://www.facebook.com/MyLittlePonyTheGame https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCE2DwkFw92RA6PNcZxv5D1A https://www.instagram.com/mylittleponygame - Music Composition - Musicalización: Daniel Ingram ; Claire Anne Carr. Daniel Ingram http://danielingrammusic.com https://www.facebook.com/dannyimusic https://twitter.com/dannyimusic http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2114792 https://ca.linkedin.com/pub/daniel-ingram/3/916/251 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCM-udCl0Z7flsjcm5TV2MmQ Claire Anne Carr https://claireannecarr.bandcamp.com https://www.youtube.com/user/claireannecarr https://www.facebook.com/pages/Claire-Anne-Carr/328333807276422 https://twitter.com/claireannecarr https://plus.google.com/102001191801755860149 You'll Play your Part Rock! https://claireannecarr.bandcamp.com/track/youll-play-your-part-rock https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dl_7al7lEBE https://claireannecarr.bandcamp.com/album/pony-at-the-opera - ANNHE Nobrony, 2018 - Chile. - Muchas gracias por ver. Thank you very much for watching. :D "Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use." "Exención de Responsabilidad de Derechos de Autor Bajo la Sección 107 de la Ley de Propiedad Intelectual de 1976, el uso de todos los medios utilizados en este vídeo se ve protegido por la doctrina de uso legítimo o fair use, en tanto persigue la crítica, parodia, comentario o enseñanza del tema en cuestión. Todo el material utilizado pertenece a sus respectivos dueños." android androids iOS chicas chicos entretenimiento español "idioma español" animación "dibujos animados" hermosas hermosa juego juegos jugador jugadores juguete juguetes mujeres personaje personajes populares pop programas programa "series animadas" series serie show shows viajes video videos vídeos vídeo